We Solemnly Swear
by Rudhampaiel
Summary: A MWPP era story, featuring James, Sirius, Remus and Peter in their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Amazing how much mayhem four eleven year olds can create.
1. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew

Disclaimer: First of all, I am NOT JK Rowling. Secondly, Harry Potter and all things related belong to HER, not me. (And even though that saddens me greatly, there is nothing I can do about it.) Third, I am in no way making any money off of this story. (Although that would be nice because then... well, I'd be making money off this story.)  
  
Summary: A MWPP era story, featuring James, Sirius, Remus and Peter in their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Amazing how much mayhem four eleven year olds can create.

* * *

Chapter One: Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew

A pounding on the door roused James Potter from a very sound sleep. He screwed his eyes shut again and tried to ignore it, but when a loud voice was added to the thuds, he knew it would be useless.  
  
"James, get up! The Hogwarts Express leaves in one hour and you don't want to be late!"  
  
A groan escaped from beneath the covers of a large bed in the middle of a bedroom. An untidy mess of black hair emerged from beneath the blankets, followed by the very sleepy face of a young boy. With a huge yawn, James Potter slid out of bed and padded over to his mirror. He picked up his glasses and positioned them upon his nose, then glanced at his reflection. A pair of hazel eyes stared back at him. James raised a hand to flatten his hair but dropped it, knowing perfectly well that it was no use. Again, he heard his mother call him.  
  
"JAMES POTTER! Get down here and eat your breakfast or else you'll miss your train and then I suppose you'll have to find your own way to Hogwarts because I will not be taking you there myself." James sighed. He slipped out of his pajamas and quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. He ran downstairs and took his seat at the breakfast table. A large plate of eggs, toast and bacon floated over to the table, landing gently in front of him. James began to eat, and his mother began to talk.  
  
"Now, James, I want you to behave yourself, understood? I had better not get a single owl telling me about any mischief you've gotten yourself into, is that clear?" she said, padding over to the table. James' mother was a tall elegant woman who was quite beautiful. She had long black hair that was smooth as silk. Her eyes were a sharp clear blue and they always seemed to know when James wasn't telling her the whole truth. Although she didn't look it, she was a very motherly sort who loved nothing more than to cook her family dinner.   
  
James nodded, but he wasn't really paying attention. She had been telling him the same thing all week. For some reason crazy reason which he couldn't begin to fathom, she didn't trust him.  
  
"Are you packed?" she continued. He nodded. "Do you have your ticket?" He nodded again. "What about Merlin?" James sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Yes mum, I've got my owl, I've got my books, I've got my ticket, my robes, my wand..."  
  
"Well," she said, interrupting him huffily, "since you've got everything let's be off. But if there's something you don't have, that's just too bad because I won't be sending it to you. Now, go say good-bye to your father."  
  
James grinned as he strolled out of the room. He knew his mother was scolding to hide the fact that she would miss him dreadfully. James was an only child and his mother doted on him. James quickly climbed the stairs to the third floor. He walked to the end of the hallway and stopped in front of a handsome set of double doors. James opened one of the doors quietly and stuck his head inside. Circular in shape, and decorated in colors of red and gold, this was his father's territory. His mother wasn't allowed in, and James could only enter on special occasions. James' father stood, still as a statue, staring out of a large window.  
  
"Er, Father?" James began. "I've come to say good-bye. Term starts today, you know. James' father turned to face him, a proud smile gracing his lips. Gregory Potter was a handsome man, tall and broad-shouldered with wicked brown eyes. His hair was just like James', though he was more adept at taming it.  
  
"So it does, James, so it does." He returned to staring out the window. James waited a moment, unsure of whether to stay or leave, when his father turned to him again.  
  
"I've got a present for you, son." He inclined his head towards a small but beautiful chest sitting on the coffee table. James looked at his father incredulously. His father rarely gave gifts for something so trivial as starting school. Gregory nodded his head, his eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"Go on, open it," he whispered. James walked slowly over to the table, wondering what it could be. His fingers were trembling slightly, and he had trouble opening the chest. As the lid fell back, James gasped. Inside lay a beautiful silvery cloth, folded into a neat bundle. He gazed up at his father in bewilderment. Gregory grinned.  
  
"It's an invisibility cloak, son. Been in our family for generations. Passed on from father to son for years, and now it's yours." James couldn't speak; he could only stare at the beautiful material. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. His father winked.  
  
"Just don't tell your mother. She'd only worry. It'll be our little secret, okay?" James nodded and suddenly flung his arms around his father, hugging him fiercely. Gregory Potter smiled and patted James on the back.  
  
""Make me proud son," he said gruffly. James pulled away and nodded. He then turned and grabbed the chest. James walked quickly across the room and out into the hall so his father wouldn't see his tears. If he had looked back, he might have seen his father standing at the window again, a single tear running down his cheek.

* * *

"SIRIUS JOSEPH BLACK! You are going to be late. I want you out of bed this INSTANT!"  
  
"I'm up, mum!"  
  
"You'd better be! I want you downstairs in three minutes. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall. A door slowly opened and a good-looking boy peered down the corridor to check that his mother really had left. Having confirmed that she was no longer there, Sirius Black closed his bedroom door and walked over to his mirror. He was already dressed and just had to do a few last minute things. He quickly brushed through his hair a few times and grinned into the mirror. Satisfied with his appearance, Sirius grabbed a package of his Dr. Filibuster's spark-start fireworks and ran downstairs. He skidded to a stop in the kitchen and walked a lot more sedately to the front door. His mother was standing there waiting for him, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Well?" she snapped. "Are you ready?" Sirius nodded. "Do you have all your things?" He nodded again. "Did you say good-bye to Regulus and your father?" Sirius shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like no. His mother scowled. "Well go! But be back in two minutes."  
  
Sirius walked to the living room, grumbling and muttering under his breath. His father was reading the newspaper and Regulus was playing with some cars on the floor. Sirius cleared his throat.  
  
"Bye Dad, bye Regulus. I'm... er, off to school." Regulus absent-mindedly waved to Sirius, not even looking up from his toys. Sirius' father folded the newspaper and fixed a stare upon Sirius. Sirius shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. Arsenio Black cleared his throat.  
  
"Do us proud, son. I don't want to hear about you getting into any trouble, understand?" Sirius nodded and turned to go, but he stopped as his father continued. "And Sirius, choose your friends carefully. I don't want to hear that you've been associating yourself with any filthy mud-bloods." Sirius bit his tongue so hard he drew blood. He grunted something that might have been 'bye' and strode out of the room, his hands clenched into fists at his side.   
  
Sirius walked right past his mother and into the front yard. He waited there impatiently until his mother came out. They got into the car, Sirius immediately turning to look out of the window. He hated his family and their stupid blood prejudices. Blood meant nothing. But no, according to his parents, the Blacks were better than everyone else because they were of pure blood. Sirius was so caught up in his angry thoughts he didn't realize his mother had been trying to talk to him.  
  
"Sirius, are you listening to me? Sirius!"  
  
"Yes, mum, I'm listening," he grumbled.  
  
"Good. Now, as I'm sure your father told you, you are not to associate yourself with any muggle-borns. It would be bad for the family image. You make sure to find your cousin Bellatrix. She'll get you in with the right people. Oh, I do hope you're put into Slytherin, although Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. As long as you're not in Gryffindor. That's where she is."  
  
Sirius knew his mother was talking about Andromeda, his favorite cousin. She was one of the few decent Blacks, so of course, she had been disowned. Sirius stopped listening as his mother continued to rant about what a disgrace Andromeda was to the family name.  
  
He wished they had gone by Floo powder instead, but the Ministry had banned any wizards from using it as a means to get to the platform, except for emergencies. Apparently it was too noticeable, so now all wizarding families had to drive to get to the platform, or find some alternate way of transportation. Sirius' parents had complained for weeks about having to resort to common muggle transportation, but in the end they'd had no choice. Of course, this meant that the trip would take that much longer, which meant that Sirius would have to listen to his mother lecturing for a good portion of the ride. He sat in silence, and did his best to tune her out.

* * *

"Remus, dear, are you up?"  
  
"Yes mum, I'll be out in a second. I just want to finish this chapter."  
  
"All right. Your breakfast is waiting for you on the table."  
  
"'Kay, thanks mum."  
  
A small, thin boy sat on the floor of his room, his back against a wall, reading a book. He brushed a lock of his light brown hair away from his face, eagerly drinking in the words printed upon the book's pages. Before he knew it, Remus Lupin had finished the chapter. He sighed and stood up, tucking the book under his arm.  
  
Maia Lupin looked up as Remus clattered down the stairs. She gave him a loving smile and nodded towards the kitchen table. A plate piled high with French toast and bacon waited there. Remus grinned; his mum had made a point to make his favorite breakfast. He put his book on the table and began to eat the food quickly. They needed plenty of time to get to King's Cross Station. As Remus ate, his mother watched him with sad eyes. Remus took a last swallow of French toast and looked up at his mother.  
  
"Mum, what's wrong?" he asked. She smiled sadly.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about how much I'll miss you," she said, kneeling down beside his chair. "Hogwarts is so far away and..."  
  
"I'll be find mum," he broke in. "Really. And I'll send you loads of owls. You won't even know I'm gone!" Mrs. Lupin's smile widened and she grabbed Remus into a very tight hug.  
  
"Ohhhh, I'll miss you Remy! And don't think I won't hold you to that promise of loads of owls. I expect at least one a week." Remus grinned and hugged her back fiercely.  
  
"Deal," he said. His mom pulled back from the hug, sniffling a bit.  
  
"Now, go tell your father you're ready to go. He's taking you," she said briskly. Remus nodded and stood. He grabbed his book and began to leave the room. He got to the doorway when he heard his mother speak.  
  
"G'bye Remy, I love you."  
  
Remus turned around, a lump in his throat.  
  
"I love you too mum, bye." And before she could see him cry, Remus ran out of the room to find his dad.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was just finishing his breakfast of toast when he heard raised voices. With a small sigh he put his dish in the sink and walked into the front hall. His parents were screaming at each other, and it was beginning to turn nasty.  
  
"You stupid hag! You can't do anything right, can you?"  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that Philip Pettigrew! You'd be nowhere if it weren't for me!"  
  
"Of all the arrogant and conceited things to say! I'd be in a much better place if it weren't for you!"  
  
"Oooh, I hate you Phillip!" And with that, Rhonda Pettigrew ran into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
Even though Peter was used to his parents arguing, he didn't like it one bit. As Mr. Pettigrew turned to storm away, Peter spoke up.  
  
"Er, dad? Hogwarts term starts today and I've got to be at King's Cross by eleven," he said in a shaky voice.  
  
"And why are you telling me this," his dad snapped.  
  
"Well," Peter said, "I need a ride and..."  
  
"I'm too busy," his father interrupted. "Here are a few sickles, take the Knight Bus." Peter's face fell.  
  
"Right, well, bye then. And er... would you tell mum I said bye?" Peter asked quietly. His dad snorted.  
  
"Not likely. Send her an owl when you get there." Mr. Pettigrew strode off down the hall and into his den, where he promptly slammed the door behind him.  
  
Peter was left standing alone in the hall, feeling rather miserable. In his hand were a few pieces of silver, in his mind were his parents' bitter, angry words, and in his heart was a feeling of great emptiness and despair.

* * *

A/N: This is a bit of a repost. This story has been up here before, but I rather had to abandon the attempt because real life got far too hectic. I will **not** abandon this posting, but I can't promise that the chapters will be quick. The first five or so will be put up fairly quickly, as they're already written. The following chapters, which are not written, will be slower in coming. This is due to the fact that the chapters I write tend to be long. I hope that anyone reading this will be patient enough to wait for the next chapter. There are also a few people I'd like to thank for sticking with this: Meave, Megan, Sarah, Laura, famousamus05, honksfortonks and everyone else from the HP boards. You're all amazing for putting up with me and my eternity long waits between postings. :-P If you're name is not up here, it's because I'm scatterbrained, and all you have to do is let me know and you'll be in the next chapter's author notes. 


	2. King's Cross

Chapter Two: King's Cross

* * *

James was very quiet during the ride to King's Cross, despite mother's attempts at conversation. He was still thinking about the invisibility cloak. James figured it would come in handy, very handy indeed. James was so wrapped up in daydreams about what he could do with the cloak that he jumped when his mother tapped his shoulder.  
  
"We're here," she announced. James shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
"Already? But we just left!" he exclaimed. His mother grinned.   
  
"Time flies when you're deep in thought," she teased. "What were you thinking about, Jamesie?" she asked, trying to sound as if she didn't really care, but not quite succeeding.  
  
"Oh, I was thinking about the cl-" James broke off, remembering that his mother wasn't to know about the invisibility cloak. "Er, the classes and stuff at Hogwarts," he said quickly. "I hope they're not too difficult," he added, in what he hoped was an anxious voice. His mother smiled and gently patted his back.  
  
"Nonsense dear, you'll do fine. You've always been exceptionally bright." James flushed, unused to such praise. He knew his parents were proud of him, but they showed it with a smile or a pat upon the back, rarely with words.  
  
"So," his mother continued, "shall we get out? You'll need time to load your things on to the train. We've got..." she checked her watch. "Goodness, only twenty minutes. Hurry up, James dear!" James jumped out of the car and circled around to the back door. He opened it and grabbed his things. He dragged his stuff over to his mother and looked up at her.  
  
"All right, let's make sure you've got everything. Trunk?" she asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Books?"  
  
"In my trunk."  
  
"Wand?"  
  
"Right here," he said, patting his coat.  
  
"Merlin?"  
  
"Uh... no," James said, smacking himself in the forehead. "He's in the backseat! I'll go get him," he told his mom.  
  
"Be quick about it, James! We've only for fifteen minutes!"  
  
James ran to the car and opened the backseat. A cage was there and in it was a handsome chestnut colored owl.  
  
"Hey, Merlin. Can't believe I almost forgot you," James said with a laugh. He snatched up the cage and hurried back to his mother.  
  
"Merlin, check!" he told her with a cheeky grin. She playfully ruffled his hair, making it even messier than it had been before.  
  
"All right then, Mr. Smarty-Pants, I believe we're all set. I've loaded your trunk and things onto a trolley." James nodded, but all of a sudden he was beginning to feel nervous.   
  
"Now," his mother continued. "All you have to do is run right through that wall over there," and she pointed to the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. James stared at her taken aback. Run through a wall? His surprise must have clearly shown on his face because his mother patted his shoulder and gave him a wink.  
  
"Trust me," she said with a grin. James nodded dumbly. Pushing the trolley with one hand and carrying Merlin's cage with the other, James lined himself up across from thew all.  
  
"Are you ready?" he whispered to Merlin out of the side of his mouth. Merlin gave a sleepy hoot and ruffled his feathers. James took the hoot to mean 'sure, why not.' Wishing that he could be as relaxed as his owl, James began to jog towards the brick wall.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at King's Cross, Sirius jumped out of the car. He needed to get far, far away from his mother, and he needed to do it as soon as possible. She had spent the most of the ride complaining about how muggle-borns were allowed into Hogwarts. Sirius had tried to keep silent for most of the time. He had argued back once, and only once. The argument had ended in a 20-minute lecture for him on the evils of mudbloods and how they were the scum of the wizarding world. Sirius clenched his hands into fists at the memory. He grabbed his trunk from the back seat, loaded it onto a trolley and strode away towards the platforms. He stopped short between platforms nine and ten. There was no Platform 93/4. Sirius heard his mother come to a stop beside him and before she could ask why he had run off so quickly, Sirius spoke.  
  
"How do you get to the train," he asked bluntly. Adrienne Black glared at him. She had had to jog to keep up with him and was not happy about it. With a haughty sniff she turned towards the brick wall in front of them.  
  
"Follow me," she said coldly. Sirius watched in amazement as she walked directly at the brick wall. Suddenly, she was gone. Sirius gulped and looked around. It appeared that no one else had noticed his mother disappear. With a deep breath, Sirius Black pushed his trolley after his mother.

* * *

Remus was very fidgety on the way to King's Cross. This was unusual because Remus was normally quite good at sitting still. He could spend hours reading a book without moving. But at the moment he had a lot of things on his mind and even reading couldn't hold his attention. His father had noticed this, but he didn't say anything. When they arrived at the train station and parked the car, Remus' father turned and studied his son's face.  
  
"A knut for your thoughts, Remus," he said. Remus managed a small smile. It was a game he and his father played to learn what the other one was thinking.  
  
"You might want to make it a sickle," he said with a sigh. His father grinned and dug into his pocket. He took out a silver coin and flipped it over to Remus, who caught it easily. Remus fiddled with the coin as he told his father what was on his mind.  
  
"I'm worried that the classes will be too hard, that the teachers will be mean, that the other kids won't like me and that someone will find out about what... what I am," he said quietly. Mr. Lupin pulled his son into a hug, sorrow etched upon his face.  
  
"Remus, you don't need to worry about all of that. First off, you are one of the smartest eleven-year-olds I've ever met. The work will be tough, but nothing you can't handle. Secondly, Dumbledore has got to be the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. He cares about the students, and would only hire the very best teachers. And why would the other children not like you? You're intelligent, fun to be around, you're a nice person, and there's a million other things that I don't have time to mention." Mr. Lupin paused and broke apart from Remus. He gripped his son's shoulder and looked Remus straight in the eyes.  
  
"Son, Dumbledore has assured us that the necessary precautions have been taken to ensure that no one finds out about your secret. No one will. You'll be fine, okay?" he said. Remus nodded, although he was still afraid that someone would discover his... problem. Mr. Lupin gave Remus' shoulders a last pat and got out of the car. Remus sat for a moment deep in thought, then he too got out of the car and went to help his father with his trunk.  
  
As Remus and his father walked through the station, Remus felt another shiver race up his spine. This time though, it was a shiver of excitement, not fear or worry. He really was excited to be going to Hogwarts and he couldn't wait for classes to start. Remus was, in fact, so caught up in his thoughts of learning new things that he paid little attention to where he and his father were going. It wasn't until his father broke into a much quicker pace that Remus realized they were headed straight for a wall of brick.  
  
"Er, dad... that's a wall," Remus began, panting slightly as he tried to keep up while pushing the heavy trolley.  
  
"Yep!" grinned his father, who began to jog. Remus stayed with him, but his voice took on a nervous tone.  
  
"Um, dad, it's a very solid wall and we're sort of going to crash into it in about... twenty seconds." Mr. Lupin's grin turned wicked.  
  
"No we won't!" he cried. "Trust me." Remus looked at his father incredulously, but he kept running. Looking ahead, he saw the wall coming closer and closer. They had about five seconds until impact.  
  
4.... Remus clenched his fists.  
  
3.... He took a quick glance at his father, who was still grinning.  
  
2.... He closed his eyes,  
  
1.... And braced himself for the inevitable crash.  
  
But it never came.

* * *

Peter sat all by himself on the first level of the Knight Bus. He had always hated this form of transportation. It was so loud and bumpy, not to mention lonely. The driver was an old man by the name of George Shunpike. Sitting next to him was a man of around 40 whose name was Ernie Prang. From the snatches of conversation that Peter caught, he learned that Ernie had just lost his job and was hoping for work on the Knight Bus. Peter sighed. It was always so boring on this bus. Worse yet, being all alone and bored left Peter with only his thoughts for company. Although he had tried to focus on Hogwarts and the new people he would meet there, his thoughts kept returning to his parents. They argued so much and he hated it. Usually they would yell and scream at each other, but sometimes their anger would be directed towards him. Those times were the worst. The only person who had ever defended Peter was his grandmother. She was his only friend. Sadly, she had passed away nine months ago. Only Peter had cried. Now there was no one to defend Peter, and the arguing gotten worse and worse. Hogwarts would be more than a school for Peter. It would be an escape.  
  
The Knight Bus shuddered to a stop. George Shunpike called out "Diagon Alley! All goin' to Diagon Alley out!!" A few witches and an old bent wizard exited the bus. Each face was tinged green. As the last robe swished out the door, George yelled out again. "King's Cross Station, next stop!" Peter jumped. That was his stop! He couldn't believe the ride had passed so quickly. As the bus started up again, Peter checked to make sure he had all of his things.  
  
"Wand... got it. Books... check. Robes... in trunk," he muttered to himself. "I think that's all..." Peter mumbled, but he felt as though he were forgetting something.  
  
"My ticket!" he gasped. "Where did I put it? Ohhhh, I need that!" he groaned. Peter frantically began to dig through his trunk, knowing perfectly well that his ticket wasn't there. Just as he was about to give up hope, Peter heard a voice from the front of the bus.  
  
"Oy! You there! 'Choo lose an 'Ogwarts ticket?" Peter jumped to his feet and scurried to the front of the bus.  
  
"My ticket!" he said, his voice echoing his obvious relief. A grinning Ernie handed him the slip of paper and George cackled.  
  
"You keep that safe son, y'hear?" 'Choo drop it?" Peter nodded, his trembling hands still clutching the ticket.  
  
"I-I must have, thanks so much." Ernie inclined his head and George cackled again.  
  
"Woss your name, son?" he asked.  
  
"Er, Peter... Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"This yer firs' time at 'Ogwarts?? Peter nodded nervously, while George nodded wisely and winked.  
  
"You'll have fun there, lad. Good place t'meet people." Ernie was frowning though. Peter was worried that he had done something wrong until Ernie spoke.  
  
"How come you're alone, Peter? Didn't your parents come?" Peter froze. He hadn't been expecting that.  
  
"My, er, mum is sick and... my dad had to stay home and take care of her," he mumbled. Ernie nodded, but he didn't look convinced.  
  
"They'll have told you how to get to the train then," he said lightly. Peter looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Don't I just... er... go to Platform 93/4 and show them my ticket?" he asked timidly. Ernie shook his head  
  
"Nope, not that easy, son." Ernie eyed Peter carefully and Peter nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Ernie continued.  
  
"You've got to look for platforms nine and ten. There will be a brick wall in between 'em. Walk through that wall and you'll get to Platform 93/4.  
  
"Best do it at a run if yer nervous, lad," George broke in. Peter looked at each of them skeptically. Run through a wall? A brick one? But Ernie was nodding solemnly and even George looked serious. Peter gulped.  
  
"Well, er, thanks. I-I'll remember that," he said.  
  
"We're here!" George announced. "King's Cross Station! That's you lad," and he gave Peter a wink. "Off y'get now, ye don't want t'be late!" Peter ran back and grabbed his trunk. He was halfway down the stairs when George called after him.  
  
"An' if you see a big bloke named Hagrid, you tell him George Shunpike says hello and I want me money!" Peter laughed and waved good-bye. When he had descended the steps and was firmly on the ground, Peter turned around for a last glimpse of the Knight Bus, but it had already disappeared.  
  
Peter found a trolley and loaded his trunk onto it. He looked around for platforms nine and ten, then wheeled his trolley in between them. Sure enough, there was a brick wall there. Peter began to walk slowly towards it, his trolley in front of him. It looked pretty solid. Without realizing it, Peter quickened his pace. Yep, it looked very solid. What had George said? Run. To Peter, this seemed incredibly idiotic. After all, wouldn't running just make the impact more painful? But Peter was afraid that he would lose his nerve if he approached the wall slowly. Besides, while he wouldn't put it past George to play a trick on someone, Ernie didn't really seem the practical joker type. So Peter took a deep breath, tightened his grip on the trolley and broke into a run, straight at the brick wall.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, it's appreciated! I think I have about 6 or 7 chapter written at the moment, so there will be very quick updates for about a week or so. After that, I will have to beseech you all to remain patient because I'm going to be very busy for awhile. Again... reviews are welcome. wink 


	3. Through the Barrier

_Most people don't feel a thing as they cross the barrier to Platform 9¾. There are some though, specially marked by fate, who may experience a fleeting vision or sound._

_One heard the sound of hooves pounding over the grass. The hooves faded into a high cold laugh, and a pair of startling green eyes flashed once and were gone._

_One saw a full moon rise over a hill and in the distance, he heard a long, sorrowful howl that made the hairs on the back of his neck raise. A silvery mist lay over everything, and the feeling of being completely alone seeped into his very bones._

_Another heard the padding of feet, accompanied by a low growl. He saw a small, square, grey cell, where no happiness could be found. It made him feel cold and empty._

_The last heard a very quiet pattering, as if very tiny feet were scurrying across a floor. A faint squeak could also be heard. Suddenly, a vision of a destroyed house sprang into his mind. The ruins were still smoldering and in the midst were two bodies, though he couldn't make out who they were. The heart-breaking wail of a small child filled the air, and a sense of fault lay heavy in the last boy's heart._

* * *

James burst out of the brick wall and onto Platform 9¾, those brilliant green eyes still dominating his thoughts. He didn't have time to dwell on them though, because five seconds later his mother came striding out onto the platform. She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Not so bad, was it?" she asked. James managed a weak grin. His mother kept talking. "Now, let's go put your luggage on the train, all right?" James dutifully picked up one end of his trunk while his mother grabbed the other end. They loaded it into the luggage compartment with minimal difficulty. James looked around, unsure of what to do next. Suddenly his mother gave a loud gasp and began to wave wildly at someone.

"James, I've just spotted an old friend of mine, Sally Longbottom. I haven't seen her in ages! You don't mind if I go and have a quick chat with her, do you?" James shook his head.

"Of course not, mum."

"Oh, good! I'll only be a minute. Introduce yourself to some children, maybe you'll find a friend," she called, bustling off to talk with Sally. James looked around. As far as he could tell, all of the other students seemed to be already acquainted. There were small groups of yelling and laughing kids everywhere. James really didn't feel like having a whole group of strangers stare at him. Just as he had resigned himself to waiting alone for his mother to return, he saw the girl.

She was short and slim, with beautiful red hair. It was thick and very shiny. Her back was turned to James so he couldn't see her face. But best of all, she was alone, just like him. James began to walk over to her. As he drew closer, he realized that the girl was having trouble getting her trunk onto the train. James stopped right behind her and cleared his throat.

"Do you need any help?" he asked. The girl jumped and turned around to see who had spoken to her. James' jaw dropped. Widened in surprise were the green eyes he had seen as he walked through the barrier. The girl was staring at James, a confused look on her face. James hastily shut his mouth.

"Do you, er, need any help?" he repeated. The girl considered him for a moment and then nodded. James grabbed one end of the trunk and together they heaved it on to the train. The girl looked at James and grinned.

"Thanks, I'm Lily Evans," she said, extending her hand.

"James Potter." James took the offered hand and shook it firmly. "Are you a first year?" he asked. Lily nodded. James grinned broadly. "Hey, me too! Maybe we'll be in the same house!"

"That would be nice," Lily agreed. "Neither of my parents are magic and I really don't know anyone here." James laughed.

"Well, my mum and dad are a witch and a wizard, and I don't know anyone either!" Lily laughed. James realized that she was very pretty. Her hair was a fantastic shade of red and her green eyes were hypnotizing in the way they sparkled when she laughed.

"JAMES!" his mother called. James jumped about a foot in the air, causing Lily to giggle. He flushed a bit and yelled back.

"Be there in a minute, mum!" He glanced back at Lily. "Well, er... bye Lily. Glad I met you." It was Lily's turn to blush.

"Glad I met you too, James. I'll see you at Hogwarts!" James grinned, waved, and ran off to find his mother.

* * *

If Sirius was surprised to find himself suddenly on platform 9¾ and on the other side of the barrier, he hid it well. His mother stood waiting for him, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Come on Sirius, we don't have all day," she snapped. "The train leaves in exactly 10 minutes." Sirius sighed and followed her. He couldn't wait to be on the train and travelling away from his family. Just as Sirius had put his trunk into the baggage compartment, he heard his mother give a shriek. He turned around just in time to see his mother engulf a young girl in a tight embrace.

"Bellatrix! Oh, my dear, it's so good to see you!" she practically shouted. "Oh, and Narcissa, darling!" she shrilled, turning to a smaller girl standing next to Bellatrix. Sirius groaned inwardly. His two least favorite cousins. Great.

"Sirius!" his mother called. "Where are your manners? Get over here and say hello to your cousins!" Sirius dragged his feet, walking over to the three females as slowly as possible.

" 'Lo," he muttered, looking at them sullenly. The two sisters couldn't be more different. Bellatrix was dark. She had long black hair and dark eyes that always seemed to be half-closed. Narcissa was tall and thin. She had blonde hair and would have been very pretty if not for the intense look of disgust that was constantly stamped across her face. Sirius shuffled his feet, wanting desperately to leave. An idea came to him. He boldly interrupted the polite chatter going on around him.

"Where's Andromeda?" he said innocently. The conversation stopped and the three women froze. Bellatrix broke the awkward silence first.

"She's over there somewhere," she announced with a sneer and a vague wave of her hand. "She ran off as soon as we'd crossed the barrier." A twisted smile broke across her face. "Not that I care. I'm glad to be rid of the wench for a bit." Sirius' mother nodded at this and fixed Sirius with a beady eye.

"And you are to stay well away from her, do you understand me young man? She's a horrible influence, absolutely no wizarding pride." Sirius glared, then nodded once. His mother didn't see the crossed fingers at his side, but Bellatrix did.

"Don't worry Aunt Adrienne," she smirked. "I'll look out for Sirius, make sure he keeps the right company." Sirius clenched his jaw so hard it ached. His mother patted his back and smiled warmly at Bellatrix.

"I know you will dear. I'm so happy you're here to look after Sirius." Sirius rolled his eyes. All this false sweetness was making him nauseous.

"I'm tired," he broke in. "Can I just go get a seat on the train?" His mother frowned then looked at her watch.

"Oh my goodness, you have five minutes! Run along, all three of you." She kissed Sirius' head then kneeled down to give him a hug. To any passerby, it would have looked like a mother saying good-bye to her son. They couldn't see how tightly she gripped his shoulder and they couldn't hear what she hissed into his ear.

"You watch yourself, boy, or I will bring you straight back home and it will be a most unpleasant stay, I can guarantee you." She stood up, straightened Sirius' collar and pushed him firmly towards the train. Sirius stumbled forward a few steps, then turned around.

Adrienne Black was already gone.

* * *

When Remus opened his eyes and found himself on the other side of the barrier, he gave a shout of astonishment. He whirled around to face his father, whose eyes were shining with mirth. Remus stared at him for a moment, then asked the first question that came to his mind.

"How does it work?" Mr. Lupin laughed aloud.

"I figured I'd be hearing that one from you. The brick wall is made out of purely magical particles. Inside each witch or wizard is a core of magic. That's how you get a wand. The wand's core connects in some way with your core. Anyway, when someone with a core of magic walks through the particles, they sense that core and shift, allowing the witch or wizard to pass." Remus thought about this, then frowned.

"But what about muggle-born witches or wizards. Can't their parents get in to see them off?" Richard Lupin nodded approvingly.

"Good question. Most past headmasters at Hogwarts didn't think any muggles should be let onto Platform 9¾, and they kept all non-magical people out, even the parents. But Dumbledore is different. He devised a way for muggle parents to get through. In each muggle-born student's envelope, there is a tiny pinch of pixie dust, which I'm sure you know, is quite magical. Before each parent cross the barrier, they sprinkle the dust over themselves. This allows them just enough magic to cross the barrier twice: once on the way in, and once on the way out." Remus nodded. He would have hated not being able to wave good-bye to his dad from the train, or having to figure out how to cross the barrier alone.

As father and son had been talking, they were slowly wandering towards the scarlet train. Remus didn't realize the size of it until he was standing next to it. It was enormous. Scarlet in color with gold writing that said 'Hogwarts Express' glittering in the sunlight, the train was an intimidating machine. Remus stared in awe until his father ruffled his hair.

"Yes. It's big. Not let's put your things in the luggage compartment." Remus obediently followed, now looking around at the groups of people. There were rowdy groups of boys who yelled and laughed loudly. Giggling clusters of girls could be found everywhere, and nervous first-years stood anxiously with their parents. Remus' sharp eyes picked out a black-haired boy helping a pretty redhead with her trunk. The boy's hair stuck up in every direction and he wore glasses. The boy had an air of confidence around him and even though they were some distance apart, Remus could see a mischievous curve to the boy's smile.

Another group of people about ten feet in front of him caught Remus' attention next. A woman in her late thirties stood talking to two girls and a boy. The boy had black hair also, but it wasn't nearly as messy as the first boy's. This boy was very good looking, but it was obvious from the look on his face that he didn't want to be talking with the three females. Then Remus saw the woman (who was probably the boy's mother) reach down and give him a kiss. She then knelt down and gave him a tight hug. To everyone else, it probably looked like a tender farewell, but Remus noticed a few things. The boy had flinched as his mother kissed him, and he stood very still as she hugged him. His hands stayed clasped behind his back, not returning the hug. Remus also saw the woman's knuckles turn white as she clenched the boy's shoulder. She whispered something to him and Remus noticed the intense look of loathing that crossed his face. There was something else there as well, longing or perhaps sorrow, but before Remus could figure it out, his father had reached down and put a hand on his shoulder. Remus looked up, startled, and realized that they were right next to the baggage compartment.

"Help me toss your trunk in, Remus," he said. They heaved the trunk into the compartment. Having done so, they walked towards the entrance of the train. Remus had one more question that he wanted to ask his father.

"Dad, what do you see and hear when you walk through the barrier?" Mr. Lupin shot his son a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw a full moon and I heard a howl. Then a silvery mist covered everything and I just felt... alone." His dad frowned.

"I don't know son, I've never experienced anything like that when crossing the barrier. Maybe it was just your imagination." Remus shrugged, not very convinced. It had seemed so real, like he was actually standing on a hill watching the moon rise. And that howl... he shivered. He knew that howl all too well.

Remus suddenly became aware that he and his father had stopped walking. They were at the entrance to the train. Mr. Lupin smiled awkwardly and looked down at his son.

"Well, I guess it's good-bye for now," he said lightly. Remus nodded. "You had better get on, you'll want to find a good seat." Again, Remus inclined his head. His father ruffled his hair gently.

"I'll miss you, Remy." Tears prickled Remus' eyes. His father hadn't called him Remy for years. Remus' arms suddenly shot out and he gave his father a tight hug.

"I'll miss you too, dad," he said. And looking back only once to wave, Remus disappeared onto the train.

* * *

Peter burst from the barrier shaking like mad. The ruins of that house had scared him to death. And why had he felt so responsible? He had never seen the house before. And the two bodies... Peter shuddered. He just wouldn't think about that.

He checked the clock on the wall. He had a little over five minutes to put his trunk on the train and find himself a seat. Peter pushed his trolley over to the luggage compartment and attempted to heave his trunk inside. It wouldn't budge. Peter pushed and pulled and struggled against the weight but it was no use. The trunk wouldn't move.

Out of the corner of his eye Peter saw three boys approaching. The one in the center was obviously in charge, judging from the way he walked slightly in front of the other two. He had silvery blonde hair and cold black eyes. He strolled with a casual confidence, while at the same time remaining indifferent to everything around him. He was flanked by a burly boy and a small boy who resembled a ferret. The three seemed to be in deep conversation and their eyes kept flicking towards Peter. They apparently arrived at a decision and altered their course. Now they were headed straight for Peter.

Peter's heart leapt. Maybe they were going to help him! He eyed them hopefully as they stopped in front of him. The middle one spoke.

"You need some help?" he asked. Peter nodded. "Name?" the boy asked sharply.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Year?" the boy continued.

"First," Peter mumbled, glancing down at his shoes. He didn't notice the smirks on each face or the wink that passed between the three.

"Well," the middle boy began, "I'm Lucius Malfoy. This is Macnair," he said, nodding towards the burly boy, "and this is Nott," he announced, gesturing towards the other. "We're fourth year Slytherins," Lucius continued, pride dripping from each word.

"Er, hello," Peter said slowly. Lucius Malfoy smiled coldly.

"Macnair, Nott, can't you see poor Peter's trunk is too heavy? Why don't you load it for him." Again, Peter failed to notice the wink passing between all three of them.

Macnair and Nott each grabbed a side of the trunk. Unseen by Peter, they undid the clasp. They made as if to toss it into the train, but let go much too early. The trunk came crashing to the ground and burst open. Robes, books, supplies and clothes went flying everywhere. Peter stared, mouth open in surprise. Lucius chuckled quietly.

"Oh, we're very sorry. It was a complete accident, the trunk must've slipped." He checked his watch. "But would you look at the time! We really must be going. So sorry," he said, appearing incredibly sympathetic. His eyes gave him away, though. They were filled with mirth. He was enjoying this.

"You – you did that on purpose!" Peter spluttered. Malfoy's face suddenly went cold and unmoving.

"Are you calling me a liar, Peter?" he said in a low voice, advancing slowly.

"I-I..." Peter couldn't find his voice.

"Because I don't like it when people call me names." His voice was dripping with venom now and Macnair ad Nott were both watching, highly amused.

"Besides Peter," Lucius said, grinning wickedly. "it isn't nice to call somebody a liar. Especially-"

"When it's the truth?" a voice interrupted.

Lucius Malfoy whirled around. A pair of hazel eyes stood watching him amusedly. The boy had messy black hair, glasses and his face was the picture of innocence. Lucius snarled angrily.

"You keep your mouth shut. Didn't your mother ever tell you to keep your long nose out of other people's business?" The boy grinned broadly.

"You know what? I think she did. But she also told me never to talk to slimy gits and well, here I am!" Macnair made a furious start toward him, but a wand suddenly appeared in the boy's hand, twirling idly in his fingers.

"Ah, ah, ah, now is that nice? I really don't want to hex you. And I really wouldn't want my first detention to be the result of an encounter with a couple of idiots. But if you leave me no choice... well, let's just say I've been practicing." The twirling stopped and the wand was suddenly pointing straight at Lucius.

"I believe you were saying you had a train to be on?" the boy continued. "I'd get going if I were you. After all, you wouldn't want to miss it, would you?" the boy said, smiling sweetly. Lucius looked as if he wanted to rush at James and beat him up with his bare hands, but the wand had resumed its idle twirling and Malfoy apparently thought better at it.

"C'mon," he muttered to his two friends, and they disappeared onto the train.

Peter breathed a shaky sigh of relief and bent down to gather his things. To his surprise, the other boy kneeled down and began to help. They finished quickly and together tossed the trunk in the luggage compartment. The train gave a warning whistle: two minutes left.

"Er, thank you," Peter said. "I don't know what would have happened if you-" The boy held up a hand.

"Please, don't. It was nothing." He gave Peter a grin. "I'm James Potter."

"Peter Pettigrew." The two shook hands, and James checked his watch.

"Listen, I've got to say good-bye to my mum real quick, but wait here for me and we can sit together on the train." Peter nodded, grateful for the company, and stayed put while James ran over to his mother. A hollowness filled Peter as he watched the two hug each other tightly. The hollowness didn't last long though, because James soon came running back, a grin on his face.

"C'mon Peter!" he yelled. "We don't want to be late." Peter returned the grin and boarded the train, happy he wasn't alone.


End file.
